The Astronaut
by randomtuna13
Summary: Sebuah surat dari Buzz untuk Jessie —yang mengubah segalanya.
**The Astronaut**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Toy Story and any characters in it © Disney/Pixar and crews

Plot and dialogues are mine

 **Warning :**

AU!, TWT, OOC

 **Summary :**

Sebuah surat dari Buzz untuk Jessie _—_ yang mengubah segalanya.

* * *

 _Dear Jessie_ ,

Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau merindukanku? Masihkah kau memandang bulan dan bertanya-tanya apa di luar sana, aku juga sedang memandang balik ke bumi? Karena kau akan bosan dengan jawabanku, Jessie. Jawabannya masih saya, iya. Bahkan di antara ruangan dengan nol gravitasi ini, hatiku rasanya masih tertambat padamu.

Jessie, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Bagaimana kabar Woody? Apa si 'Sheriff' kita menunaikan tugasnya dengan benar? Apa dia masih berkencan dengan gadis 'Bo Beep' itu? Aku harap mereka masih bersama. Kupikir kita bisa kencan ganda suatu hari nanti. Hehe, aku tahu kau benci kencan ganda dan itulah kenapa aku selalu menantikannya. Aku suka melihatmu berkompetisi dengan gadis lain untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

Oh ya, Jessie, bagaimana kabar kudamu, Bulls Eye? Aku ingat kau pernah memberitahuku pada Bulls Eye dijagokan di nomor pertama pacuan Derby tahun ini. Kuharap pamanmu, Pete itu tidak mengerecokimu. Kita tahu 'kan dia tidak suka kau ikut pacuan kuda. Ah, apa Derby sudah dimulai di sana? Aku harap aku bisa melihatmu, berpacu di atas Bulls Eye.

Ingat malam kita pertemu, Jess?

Aku sempat kecewa saat tahu Woody membawamu pulang. Kupikir dia menemukan pacar baru. Pacar yang sangat kuinginkan. Coba, kau tahu betapa leganya aku saat dia mengenalkanmu sebagai adiknya. Kupikir saat itu, aku bisa terbang langsung ke luar angkasa saking senangnya. Kau betul-betul membuatku terpesona. Dengan rambut berkepang dan gaya _cowboy-_ mu, eh, maksudku _cowgirl_. Aku sering lupa kau ini wanita. Hehe..

Dan ingatkah, saat kita jadi sukarelawan di Sunnyside Daycare? Kita bergosip tentang si cowok Ken dan gadis Barbie. Kau salah tebak, bahwa tulisan indah di papan pengumuman itu tulisan Barbie. Aku masih ingat betul, kita tertawa terbahak-bahak saat tahu itu tulisan Ken. (Ingat tanda tangannya yang konyol dengan bintang itu 'kan?) Lalu, sepulang dari sana, kita berdansa Spanyol di Al's Barn. Dan kau begitu terkejut saat tahu aku bisa sedikit bahasa Spanyol. Duh, apa kau pikir aku begitu bodoh? Jika hanya untuk mengatakan _Soy feliz de compartir cada instante de mi vida a tu lado,_ tentunya saja aku bisa. Google Translate bisa kuakses kapan saja. Hehe..

Hei, Jessie.

Impianku sudah terwujud. Aku akhirnya bisa pergi ke luar angkasa. Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengirimu foto dengan kertas berisi namamu, tapi aku tahu meskipun aku tidak mengirimimu foto, kau akan selalu menantikan kepulanganku. Dan saat aku pulang nanti, hanya satu impianku yang belum kuwujudkan.

Dan kau adalah bagian dari mimpi itu.

Baik-baik di sana ya. Jangan bosan menungguku.

Aku mencintaimu 3

Astronotmu,

Buzz Lightyear

* * *

Aku tidak percaya.

Tapi ini memang tulisan Buzz. Buzz-ku.

Dan air mata itu tidak tertahankan lagi.

"Nona, anda baik-baik saja?" Seorang wanita berseragam militer mengulurkan tangan. Aku menolak. Mencoba tersenyum, tapi otot wajahku tidak berfungsi. Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa. Aku harus sepenuhnya sadar, agar kertas putih di tanganku ini tidak kuremuk dengan sengaja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Buzz." bisikku lirih. Dan aku tahu bahwa aku sungguh tidak baik-baik saja. Aku hancur. Aku kehilangan pusat gravitasi. Segalanya berputar dan melayang dalam gerakan yang tidak lazim.

"Nona?" Ada secercah nada panik dalam suara wanita berseragam itu. Dan aku tak mengingat apapun. Aku kehilangan kesadaran. Aku terjerumus dalam kegelapan. Kegelapan yang memerangkapku hingga aku tak bisa bernapas. Seolah aku sedang ada di luar angkasa.

Luar angkasa.

 _Paling tidak, kau akhirnya bisa pergi ke bintang-bintang itu, Buzz._

* * *

 _..._

 _Kita beralih ke berita selanjutnya._

 _Astronot NASA, Buzz Adrien Lightyear (27) meninggal dalam Percobaan Penerbangan Purwarupa Asteorione Spaceship di NASA Space Center, Rabu kemarin. Lightyear yang menjadi satu-satunya penumpang dalam percobaan itu terlambat menyelamatkan diri saat Asteorione mengalami kegagalan mesin dan meledakkan bahan bakar Hidrogen yang luar biasa. NASA masih belum mengeluarkan pernyataan resmi mengenai kejadian ini…_


End file.
